Naru and the Seven Dwarves
by Takako san
Summary: Snow white and the seven dwarves manipulated at my bidding and merging with the Love Hina characters. R&R please. Be gentle with your reviews please


AN: Hello Everybody! My first ever Love Hina fic  
  
i manipulated the Love Hina characters to make characters in the fairy tale Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.  
  
I found it quite funny writing it :-) but there we go-i think i have a dry sense of humour.  
  
Thank you for clicking on my story and i hope you enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: NOt mine!im not profitting either!

* * *

Once Upon a Time there was a beautiful girl called Naru. She lived happily with her reconstituted family and she had no reason to be unsatisfied with her life. Except for one thing, She desired to go to Tokyo University. There was one main reason for her wish and that was a man named Seta. He was a professor at Tokyo university and he had once tutored her and from that day, she had promised herself that she would reunite with him in Tokyo.   
  
Her parents, thinking that she simply had a thirst for knowledge, sent her packing.  
  
Meanwhile, the beautiful Narusegawa had not left the thoughts of Seta sensei either. And frequently he would wish to see Naru. In order to fulfill his wishes, he had bewitched the mirrors in his house to follow his every command.  
  
He would gaze into his magic mirror saying:  
  
"Mirror Mirror on the wall,   
  
Where is the fairest of them all"  
  
The clear mirror would change from showing Seta's refection, to a white mist and then show Naru, wherever she was, whatever she was doing.  
  
The morning that Naru had set out for Tokyo, and Seta was preparing for work at the university. As he tyed his tie in the mirror in the bathroom that morning, he asked once more, expecting to see Naru doing what regular teenagers do: reading, hanging out with friends, showering. (AN:Total love hina style ¬.¬U )  
  
However that morning was different as he spoke to the mirror:  
  
"Mirror Mirror On the Wall  
  
Where is the fairest of them all?"  
  
The mirror's mist cleared to show Naru on the train reading a map. The now intrigued Seta, paused in tying his tie to look closer. Looking at the map he saw that she was looking at a plan of Tokyo, and her finger trailed the roads until she stopped at one location. Looking even closer, Seta saw that it was Tokyo University.  
  
He was shocked and surprised as he knotted his tie. He would not be able to keep watching her if she was a student at his University, it would be inappropriate and he had to stop her getting accepted.  
  
However at that precise moment, he checked his watch and seeing he was running late, raced out of the house.  
  
Naru had arrived comfortably in Tokyo, and had already booked her living arrangements at Hinata Inn.  
  
At the bottom of the steps leading up to the Inn, Naru inhaled a deep breath of the air of Tokyo and began her ascent.  
  
She was welcomed by her new housemates as she dropped her bags at the entrance.  
  
Doc (aka Haruka) sidled over to her, cigarette in mouth and led her to her room. Happy ( Kaolla Su) bounded after her, taking in her every expression, and following on Happy's heels was Naughty (aka Sara) plotting how she can annoy and aggravate the new resident.  
  
Arriving in her room, the first things she noticed was that there was hole in the floor, which she swiftly covered with a table and then the person sleeping in her bed.  
  
Shifting a glance at Doc, Doc wandered over and shook the sleeping person. The person's eyes flickered open to show a surprised and yet happy emotion.  
  
"Naru?!"  
  
"Mitsune?!"  
  
"Aaaahhh!!!" they squealed running to eachother to hug and bounce around in joy. They had been friends since high school but when Mitsune had left for Hinata Inn they had lost contact.   
  
Taking her hand, Cheeky (aka Mitsune) led Naru to the roof where another housemate was found, Grumpy (aka Motoko). She stood there by the washing line brandishing her sword in front of her. Hearing the sound of people, she whirled around to confront her "attacker". Seeing it wasj ust Naru, she smiled a small forced smile and continued her training.   
  
Cheeky then led her to the kitchen, where Naru's last two housemates were to be found. The first was a small girl and the second, although taller, seemed more frail.  
  
"Ahem, we have a new lodger. This is Naru Narusegawa."  
  
The smaller one turned and started blushing immediately as she gazed fixedly at the floor and held out her hand which Naru accepted. It was Bashful (aka Shinobu) one of the younger housemates.  
  
The other turned around from the onions she was chopping, and she was Dopey (aka Mutsumi), another student trying to get into Tokyo University. She smiled but then collapsed on the kitchen floor from the onion's acidic fumes.  
  
As they sat down to dinner that evening after Naru had unpacked, she felt comfortable in her new home.  
  
However there was one space unfilled at the table.   
  
"Er...who sits there?" she asked to the table.  
  
"Hmph. its our resident manager, a ronin also. He's off on a trip with his boy-friends, probably searching for girls to perv over! OGH! A man! Living under the same roof as now 8 girls! The atrocity of it all!" Grumpy explained.  
  
Naru made a mental note of why Grumpy was so Grumpy.  
  
She lived for a month with the girls of the Hinata Inn very happily, never having crossed the path of her resident manager.   
  
It was one fine day, that Naru came to the door in response to someone's persistent knocking.  
  
Opening the door, she found a crippled old woman with a basket of apples.  
  
Bemused by this, she asked what she wanted.  
  
It was none other than Seta san in drag, fortunately she had not recignised him. The day before he had planned to poison her with the red side of a yellow apple to prevent her from going to Tokyo university. The poison wouldnt kill her, but it would render her unconscious.  
  
As he offered her the apple, she looked sceptical.   
  
"it's safe my dear, look how i am safe after eating the apple" he rasped in a "feminine voice".  
  
After he bit into the apple, she also took a bite, but from the bright rosey red half of the apple.  
  
As she felt her body go weak, her eyes went wide in shock as she finally crashed into Seta's outstretched arms, the basket of apples now forgotten.  
  
Naru's seven "dwarves" rushed to her and seeing her on the floor in the arms of this stranger woman, they began to weep out of sadness. Their dear sweet Naru was now gone from their lives.  
  
However Happy had an idea.   
  
Building a glass coffin, they rested Naru's body inside, and placed the coffin just outside the Inn.  
  
"You see? Maybe she choked to death on that apple. All we have to do is get someone to kiss her and it should pop straight out right?!"   
  
She bounced.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped except for Dopey (aka Mutsumi) who collapsed again.  
  
After being revived, Dopey reached over to Naru's coffin and leaned over to kiss her. Bashful blushed furiously as Doc(Haruka), Grumpy(Motoko), Naughty(Sara), Happy(Su) and Cheeky(Mitsune) restrained Dopey(Mutsmi).  
  
"No No! It has to be a BOY who kisses her!" Cheeky exclaimed as Bashful blushed even redder.  
  
By this time, Seta had managed to dash home and sitting down in an armchair, looking into his mirror he said again:  
  
"Mirror Mirror On the Wall  
  
Where is the Fairest of them All?"  
  
The mirror showed him a moving image of Naru trapped in the glass coffin with her seven Dwarves plotting around her.  
  
Then,there came a boy running up the steps. Sitting up in his chair, Seta watched further.  
  
The boy was Keitaro! The Prince of (accidental) Perv!  
  
Happy and Naughty seeing him, grabbed him and forced him towards the coffin. Cheeky had opened the door of the coffin and Happy and Naughty forced his lips onto those of Naru! Arms flailing, the Prince of (accidental) Perv was kissing the beautiful Naru in front of Seta!  
  
Seconds into the kiss, Naru had awoken, flashing her eyelids open to see a failed Ronin on her face.   
  
"Why you.?!" She began as she punched him "PERVERT!" she finishd and sent him flying.  
  
Everyone laughed as they were happy to see Naru well again.  
  
It was only Bashful and Seta that seemed less than happy.  
  
Seta sat in his armchair, wondering what he could do to stop NAru coming to the University.  
  
And the little Bashul watched Kaeitaro fly into the sky.  
  
The END!

* * *

AN: Ok so its not absolutely ground breaking but i thought it was cute  
  
plase be gentle with your reviews - no flames please  
thank you all for taking time out to read this  
:-) 


End file.
